


Jenkins the Cat

by ziazippy5379



Series: Librarians Shipathon 2018 [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2018, can be read as romantic or platonic, magic transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: A slight magical mishap leaves Jenkins a cat.





	Jenkins the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was not how I expected this story to end up. But I think I like this better.
> 
> And only a day late for the right week.

There was a bang and a puff of smoke. And when the air cleared Cassandra saw a gray tabby cat sitting where Jenkins had been. The cat took off like a shot out the door to the lab. How it had opened Cassandra wasn't sure of but the cat was through it.

This all happened in the few seconds it took Cassandra to recover and realize that the cat was Jenkins. She took off after the cat.

With a spell like this one Jenkins was not going to have much if any of his memories. He was going to be running off of the cat's instincts alone.

It took her a while to track down and catch Jenkins. She finally found him hiding under the dresser in his room. But it still took a while to get him out. Cassandra sat there doing some of the calculations needed to turn him back while waiting for him to come out.

A while later Jenkins came out. He was still being very cautious but crept closer to her. Cassandra made sure to sit very still and not look directly at him.

Eventually, he came close enough to lie against her. Still, she did not move as to not startle him. She knew enough about both cats and Jenkins that bringing attention to what was happening would end it that much faster. And she needed him to not run off again.

The two of them sat there like that until Cassandra had finished her calculations. When she finished she picked up Jenkins and stood in one move. He was not pleased about the sudden change in position, but once he was settled he started to purr again.

She carried him back to the lab and made sure the door was closed before setting him down. Cassandra began her work to change Jenkins back. He jumped up onto the table and watched her work.

It didn't take Cassandra long to get everything set up. When she did she moved Jenkins to the spot she needed him and set the spell in motion.

With another bang and cloud of smoke, Jenkins was back to himself.

"Thank you, Cassandra," he said.

She just smiled and hugged him.

"I think the Library needs a cat."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my cat Jenkins. Pictures can be found here: https://theredshirtsarecoming.tumblr.com/post/173552692023/since-i-dont-have-anything-else-for-this-week
> 
> This may be my last shipathon fic before it ends. But I will still write the rest and put them in this series. Because I can.
> 
> If I don't write any more for the shipathon right now the next fic (other than the end of the birthday fics) will not be happy. Either Cassandra gets and loses a family or Cassandra goes a little crazy and murderous. She really is my favorite and I do have some happier fics planed those are just the ones in progress.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
